Surgical Heart
by dark-wolfling
Summary: Sakura studied to be a heart surgeon. Syaoran is her mentor with an insolent attitude towards girls. Nightouts in the hospital and times spent together haven't changed things haven't they?
1. Insolent

**Dark-wolfling:** A new beginning! I'm really busy and had this first chapter typed out on the last week of December 2003. Pardon me for the extremely lame title. Zero inspirations and ideas. 

**Disclaimer:** Belongs to clamp, characters. Some original characters are just random names I find. No offence to those with the same names.

**Summary:** Sakura studied to be a heart surgeon. She has just started her training in Tokyo's biggest and busiest hospital. Syaoran is her mentor with an insolent attitude towards girls. Can Sakura cope with the extra work and all the strenuous activities in the everyday-bustling hospital? How will she cope with him? Is she going to give up? 

**Extras:** Sakura's father is one of the richest men in Tokyo. But of course, having an older brother, the company was handed down to her brother, Touya. Sakura still can live off with the money her father is going to leave her. But, she chooses to have a career. A heart surgeon career, that is!

Surgical Heart

**Chapter 1: Insolent**

"Tomoyo, I am so excited!" Sakura squealed as she watched the injured and unconscious patients being wheeled in and out of rooms.

"Yes, I am for you too!" Tomoyo smiled at her friend.

"Umm, Miss Kinomoto?" the nurse asked.

"Yes, I am!" Sakura raised a hand and walked towards the nurse.

"I'm Naoko. I'm going to be the nurse following you around during your training here," the nurse said politely.

"That's great! Nice to meet you! I'm Sakura Kinomoto. Call me Sakura," Sakura smiled excitedly at Naoko.

"So where do I start?"

"Call for Doctor Li! Quick!"

"His coming… just finished another surgery." A passing-nurse informed.

"So, who is going to be my mentor, Naoko?" Sakura curiously asked.

"Oh Sakura, you are so lucky. All those snobbery-rich nurses are so jealous of you. Be careful to watch your back," Naoko informed.

"Careful? But… why?" Sakura asked, more curious than ever.

Naoko sighed, almost dreamily. "Argh, I should snap out of this. I already have a boyfriend. You see, your mentor is the most handsome guy in this hospital. Those other nurses practically worship the ground he walks on."

"Handsome?" Sakura chortled. "Just because he is handsome… what's so good about that? Handsome guys are usually rich and spoilt too! Probably try to get on my back or something." Sakura snorted in disgust.

"Nope," Naoko shook her head slowly. "Your mentor is nothing like that. In fact, he never even considers accepting any dates from those overly-desperate nurses."

"No kidding?" Sakura scoffed. "They even go through the trouble of asking him out? Oh dear me, what has the nurses in this hospital come to?" Sakura said, exaggeratingly. "But of course… This is excluding you, Naoko. I can tell you're different. You're nice."

Naoko giggled childishly. "Thank you Sakura!"

Sakura smiled back. "Oh you have yet to mention this 'handsome' mentor's name of mine?"

Naoko laughed, sensing her sarcasm.

"Come on… Aren't I permitted to have at least his name? After all, I'm going to work with him for quite some time…" Sakura wrinkled her nose in disgust at that thought, picturing nurses bowing down to this mentor of hers.

Naoko smiled. "Of course you are." 

Sakura stared at Naoko impatiently. "Then, who is he?"

"Li Syaoran."

"He's here!" a nurse shouted, nearly tripping on her heels as she ran through the hallways. Her face was flushed a pale pink and it couldn't possibly have been because of the distance she ran.

"Where is it?" A masculine voice asked.

"Room 345," the nurse answered, her face turning redder.

"Thanks" the voice answered, walking away.

"Aww…" the nurse sighed in content. "Did you see that? Did you see that?" she asked her friend repeatedly.

"Of course…" her friend answered, dreamily.

"Syaoran…" they both swooned.

Sakura nearly gagged at the sight of the two nurses. They looked like they were in a deep trance. She had witnessed the swooning of the girls over what she heard as Syaoran.

"Excuse me," Sakura cleared her throat to get her attention. "I hear Syaoran Li is on his way to perform a heart surgery." 

The girls looked at Sakura, obviously displeased.

"Who are you to call Syaoran by his first name?" one of the nurses demanded, not politely.

Sakura sighed, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. They can call him Syaoran and she can't! She was sure that Syaoran Li didn't even know they existed.

"I just want to know where he heading to," Sakura asked. Her patience was running out.

The two nurses huffed and walked off, not bothering to spare her a glance.

"What the hell?" Sakura growled, her anger growing. "I can't even get a decent answer out of the nurses here!"

"Cool down, Sakura?" a male voice said.

"Huh?" Sakura whipped around. Her frown turned into a smile.

"Eriol!" she screeched, hugging him.

"Yes, yes. I know. Nice name, isn't it?" Eriol smiled, returning the embrace.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked. The earlier conversation with the nurses was forgotten temporarily.

"Just visiting a friend?"

"A friend? You have friends here?" Sakura asked, surprised.

"Yep, my best pal. And I heard he's your mentor too," Eriol said slyly.

Sakura totally blanked out for a second.

"Li Syaoran?"

"I believe that's his name," Eriol frolicked.

"Eriol, stop joking around!" Sakura said seriously.

"What? Syaoran is my best pal," Eriol said, also taking on a grave look.

"Oh no… it's not that. I just never thought that you two would ever be related!"

Eriol chuckled. "Well… expect the unexpected."

"Forceps," the surgeon ordered, with his hand outstretched.

"Forceps," a nurse said, placing it into his hand.

The surgeon worked diligently as he snipped here and there, taking extra precautions.

"Hmm…" he said thoughtfully. He did a little touching up before announcing that he was done.

"Successful? Doctor Li?" the nurse asked.

"Yes, indeed."

"Where is he?" Sakura groaned impatiently as she stood up to pace the hallway again.

Eriol chuckled, taking the seat Sakura previously occupied.

"It's only been an hour," he said casually.

"Right… it feels like forever," Sakura rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"Sakura… you seem…" Eriol pondered for the right word, "anxious to meet this famous friend of mine."

"Anxious?" Sakura scoffed. "Definitely not in this life time!"

"You'll be dead after this life time," a male voice different from Eriol said.

Sakura spun around, only to be met with a gorgeous sight of a tall looking man. He had a mop of brown hair which fell messily everywhere. He had the most beautiful looking amber eyes which gleams a slight golden under the light. All in all, he was really handsome.

"Syaoran, long time no see!" Eriol said, slapping his buddy's back.

"It's been a couple of days only," Syaoran answered.

"Oh yea…" Eriol shrugged. "Got my invitation?"

"Yep, congrats to you and Daidouji," Syaoran said, offering a tiny smile.

"He's invited!" a girl screeched.

"Well… yes Sakura. After all," Eriol nudged Sakura playfully, "he _is my best pal."_

Sakura groaned and slapped her hand to her head. "Oh yes, now I remember."

Someone cleared his throat.

"I guess I better get going. Bye Eriol and his friend." Syaoran said and walked away.

"Did you see that?! So ignorant! So rude!" Sakura stomped her feet, angry.

Eriol's chuckling got Sakura's attention. 

"Don't you have to meet your mentor?" he asked innocently, blinking his azure blue eyes. 

"I believe he just went that way."

That's the beginning of my new story! I hope it wasn't too boring. They only got to meet at the end of this chapter. But of course more interaction between them will happen. After all, they are related by mentor and student. Unless Sakura gives up, which I can unsure you that ninety percent she won't, and then they will have plenty of interaction together. How can I miss out those opportunities for the kawaii couple to be together!


	2. Tardy

**Dark-wolfling:** Thank you for the reviews for the first chapter! Here's the second one! It's pretty hard working on it with school homework added to my already heavy load.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned this, I'll be the luckiest girl alive!

**Summary:** Sakura studied to be a heart surgeon. She has just started her training in Tokyo's biggest and busiest hospital. Syaoran is her mentor with an insolent attitude towards girls. Can Sakura cope with the extra work and all the strenuous activities in the everyday-bustling hospital? How will she cope with him? Is she going to give up? 

**Extras:** Sakura's father is one of the richest men in Tokyo. But of course, having an older brother, the company was handed down to her brother, Touya. Sakura still can live off with the money her father is going to leave her. But, she chooses to have a career. A heart surgeon career, that is!

Surgical Heart

**Chapter 2: Tardy**

"Iie Tomoyo, I don't want to get up!" Sakura grumbled as she rolled over on her messy bed.

"You have to! It's your first official day at work!" Tomoyo reminded her.

"Oh yes! I forgot! Hoe!" Sakura yelped as she got out of bed and washed up in a record time.

"Whoa, that was fast!" Tomoyo remarked.

"I have to get there early and show him that I can work!" Sakura said as she scrambled to find her shoes.

"Then you better leave," Tomoyo laughed. "I got to go first. See you tonight!"

"Ok see you Tomoyo!" Sakura said as she grabbed her purse and ran out of her room.

"Hey Doctor Li," his helper, Nurse Kato called out.

"Oh hi Mara!" he said, using her last name.

"You're slightly later today," she commented.

"Yea… huge traffic problem out there," Syaoran said as he picked up some files from the front desk. "Is Kinomoto here yet?"

"Nope," Kato said rather smugly.

"Oh, ok thanks." Syaoran said and walked to the office.

Honk! Honk! Cars polluted the highway and Sakura was clearly not happy. 

"Damn it! Not today! Not on my first day!" Sakura groaned as she honked at the driver in front of her to move.

"Quick, quick, quick! I ain't got all day!" Sakura shouted as she weaved her Ferrari Modena slowly in and out the midst of the traffic.

"Aww… shoot. Just my luck," Sakura slapped her steering wheel and leaned back, frustrated. In front of her were probably another million cars and a red traffic light. 

"It's just not my day…" she muttered.

"Doctor Li," Kato entered the office where Syaoran was.

"Mmm…" Syaoran asked absentmindedly. 

"Kinomoto's not here yet?" she asked.

"No," Syaoran said, still staring at his papers and taking a sip of his coffee.

"Oh ok," Kato couldn't hold back her smile. 

"What are you here for?" Syaoran asked, getting irritated.

"Oh yes, the office is requesting for the reports."

"Oh yes, the reports," Syaoran said, digging into his bag for them. 

"Oh great," Syaoran groaned "I left a couple of them in my car. I'll go and get them and hand them to the office personally."

"Ok," Kato shrugged and walked away with some reports, her steps light.

"Finally! I'm late by an hour. Just by an hour. Just by an hour," Sakura ranted, trying to comfort herself. "And on my first day… what is Li going to say about it?"

As if on cue, Syaoran came strolling out of the building and towards his car.

"Speak of the devil," Sakura uttered. Scanning the car park for a lot, she was not very happy with the only position left. It was the lot beside Syaoran's car!

"It's really not my day…" Sakura said bitterly. Pushing the gear to reverse, she slammed her foot down on the accelerator and backed up into the last parking lot.

Syaoran was closing his car door when the Ferrari Modena charged into the lot backwards. Syaoran frowned when he saw who was in the driver's seat.

"Look who we have here," Syaoran mocked when Sakura emerged from her car.

"Shut up Li," Sakura said, obviously disgruntled.

"Why so cranky on your first day?" Syaoran smirked when Sakura just grumbled in annoyance.

"Get lost," Sakura grunted as she pulled her laptop out of the passenger's seat.

"No can do," Syaoran said and plucked the laptop bag out of Sakura's hand. "You're late," he said casually.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Do you think I didn't notice that?"

Syaoran nodded, "Just reminding you."

"Argh!" Sakura yelled, clearly aggravated. "Don't start."

"Ok," Syaoran shrugged and walked beside Sakura to the office building, Sakura's laptop bag in one hand and his reports in the other.

"Hi Sakura-chan!" Naoko greeted her when she entered the nurses' workplace.

"Hello Naoko!" Sakura smiled. "Sorry I'm late! Traffic's a killer."

Naoko nodded understandingly. "It always happens on first-days."

"Yep… unfortunately for that," Sakura added. "So what do I begin with?"

Naoko laughed. "Sorry Sakura-chan! As much as you want to avoid Doctor Li, you have to ask him what to do since he's your mentor."

"No…" Sakura whined. "Do I have another option?" she asked Naoko hopefully.

Naoko shook her head sympathetically. "I'm afraid not."

Sakura sighed in defeat. "I better go find him then…" Sakura trudged forward, completely unaware of her mentor's eyes on her back. "Where is that bloody fool anyway?" Sakura grumbled.

"The bloody fool's right behind you miss," a male voice said.

Sakura spun around on her heel only to be greeted by the sight of whom she was looking for, Syaoran.

"Oh hey… I was just looking for you," Sakura said, slightly nervously.

"I believe so," Syaoran answered. "Come… I've got lots of stuff for you to start on…"

_Naoko…_ Sakura silently begged with her eyes towards Naoko to do something to help. Naoko simply smiled back, mouthing to her, Good Luck.

Syaoran smirked, witnessing the 'silent' transfer between Sakura and Naoko. 

"Come on now… you amateur." He said, grabbing Sakura's immediate attention, or rather, temper. "Or are you too spoilt and want other's to finish things for you?" Syaoran added, "Kinomoto-san's daughter."

"Grr… Don't call me that." Sakura glared at him.

"But aren't you his daughter? Or are you adopted?" Syaoran raised an eyebrow, his eyes dancing with glee to see Sakura that mad. 

"I am not adopted!" Sakura shouted, catching the attention of the nearby nurses and patients.

"I still don't understand why you choose this career when your father owns one of the biggest companies here."

"I have my reasons…" Sakura stated.

"I bet that you are just too lazy being a rich man's daughter to be able to stand it here," Syaoran said triumphantly. Sakura's face was red with anger and she looked like she could have an outburst there and then.

"Li Syaoran…" Sakura murmured. "One more word and you'll be dead."

"I believe that you will die first from heart attack. Come on; let's go, unless you want to work overtime." Syaoran smiled and walked off.

"The nerve of that guy! I'll show him that I can work!" Sakura growled and stomped off after him.

The other nurses, except Naoko, glared distastefully at Sakura. Naoko looked cautiously around. _Uh oh… Sakura's in trouble._

"Push the tube into the mouth this way…" Syaoran said as he demonstrated an act on a patient. They were in the middle of a surgery and Sakura was by Syaoran's side… taking notes.

"Make sure that the patient's face remains the same colour and not purple or blue. And then slowly push your way through his throat to your target."

Sakura nodded, taking notes enthusiastically. She was going to show him that she was being serious about being a heart surgeon. She cared about other people's lives and plus… her mother had died of heart problems.

_Mom… I hope you're proud of me…_ Sakura thought sadly. 

"Kinomoto, snap out of it!" Syaoran hit her on the head resulting in more glares from the girl herself.

"Cut it out too! Stop hitting my head like it was a punching bag!" Sakura shouted.

"Be quiet Kinomoto." Syaoran warned. "I was right that you are too spoilt."

Sakura glared at him but kept her mouth shut. _You're more spoilt._ She added in her head.

"What!" Sakura yelled. "This many reports after a day's work!"

"A day's work?" Syaoran scoffed. "I hardly call it work at all."

Sakura refrained herself from shouting obscenities to Syaoran. She didn't want him calling her spoilt again.

"Ok… just give me the data and I'll start working on the reports." Sakura said.

Syaoran was shocked but smirked inwardly when he realised that she wanted to prove herself. He handed her a stack of files.

"Even after you do this… you're still an amateur… and spoilt." Syaoran smiled evilly and resumed work on his computer.

Sakura pretended not to hear him and plopped down on her desk near Syaoran's and started filing the data.

"I still have to work overtime with this load." Sakura muttered unhappily to herself.

Eheheheh…Don't scold me for making Syaoran and Sakura fight a lot. It's one of the first processes involved to go to… Love! So the torture from Syaoran begins. Now is the question whether Sakura will be able to cope. 

Anyway, in this chapter, I explained that Sakura's father owns one of the biggest companies in Tokyo, therefore, he is rich. The **extras below the summary state this. Here is a copy:**

**Extras:** Sakura's father is one of the richest men in Tokyo. But of course, having an older brother, the company was handed down to her brother, Touya. Sakura still can live off with the money her father is going to leave her. But, she chooses to have a career. A heart surgeon career, that is!

This chapter happens just the day after Sakura visited the hospital in the first chapter. I jumped the parts that Sakura would meet Syaoran as her mentor and that he knew that she is Fujitaka Kinomoto's daughter. Being rich and all, he certainly thinks that Sakura is spoilt. Syaoran is not that poor either but he believes that Sakura isn't like him.


	3. Misfit

**  
****  
  
**Dark-wolfling: Aloha! I present to you all chapter three!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own.  
  
**  
  
****  
  
**Summary: Sakura studied to be a heart surgeon. She has just started her training in Tokyo's biggest and busiest hospital. Syaoran is her mentor with an insolent attitude towards girls. Can Sakura cope with the extra work and all the strenuous activities in the everyday-bustling hospital? How will she cope with him? Is she going to give up?

**Extras:** Sakura's father is one of the richest men in Tokyo. But of course, having an older brother, the company was handed down to her brother, Touya. Sakura still can live off with the money her father is going to leave her. But, she chooses to have a career. A heart surgeon career, that is!

  
  
**  
  
**  
**  
  
**  
**  
  
**Surgical Heart

**Chapter 3: Misfit**

"Aww… crap." Sakura cursed as she stared at her alarm clock. "I'm late again!"

Sakura was up five minutes before seven, the reporting time for work. "No! Not again!"

Grabbing everything she needed, she made a mad dash out of her house and to her car. Dumping everything on the passenger's seat, Sakura scurried to the driver's side and got in.

Immediately, she stepped hard on the accelerator and zoomed out of her huge house and down the streets of Tokyo.

"What are you doing here, Li-san?" Kato, the nurse asked. Apparently, Syaoran was standing outside the office building. He seemed to be waiting for someone.

"Waiting…" Syaoran answered tersely.

"Do you want me to wait with you?" Kato asked.

"No thanks just go ahead." Syaoran said indifferently.

"Ok." Kato stole one last glance at Syaoran before heading in.

"Oh no, I'm going to be even later than yesterday," Sakura said as she sped into the hospital's parking lots for staff.

Again, there was only one last lot left and it was yet again, beside Syaoran's car.

"Am I cursed or what?"

Syaoran smiled, seeing the familiar Ferrari Modena race in. "It's about time," he mused. She had arrived slightly earlier than before but was still late. Syaoran would usually be fed up with students who came in late. But for Sakura… he seemed to be making an exception. He couldn't really blame her for yesterday's tardiness; he was caught in a small traffic jam too. For today, he couldn't blame her again because he made her stay up to twelve midnight filing data and completing reports. And it was her first day! He laughed evilly to himself. By God, was he evil!

"You're late again." Syaoran said, making Sakura spin around in defence.

Sakura growled. "What do you want Li?"

Syaoran pretended to think for awhile. "I don't know," he shrugged. "Maybe a little respect and for you to be earlier?" he added with a sly smile playing on his lips.

"I tried, ok! I don't live with my brother anymore! He used to wake me up… by his evil ways." Sakura glared at that thought.

"Oh yes… you'll be receiving your first patient today."

"Wasn't I supposed to receive one yesterday?" Sakura asked suspiciously.

Syaoran laughed. "For _you_? A patient on _your_ first day? You wish!"

Sakura ignored him and made her way to the front. "You're implacable, you know that! I am capable of handling a patient."

"Stop being an imbecile." Syaoran said impassively. _The nerve of the girl to call me implacable!_ "You're just being difficult."

"Me?" Sakura spat bitterly. "Are you sure it's not you who is being difficult? Think about it Li. Think about it."

Syaoran glanced at the retreating girl's back and wondered if he was too harsh.

"I must have been…"  
**  
  
**  
**  
  
**  
**  
  
**

**  
  
**"Sakura-chan, how are you?" Naoko asked cheerfully as Sakura stepped into the building. 

"Fine, Li says I'm getting my patient today."

Naoko kept quiet.

"Who is he?" Sakura asked.

"It's a she, Sakura-chan. Her name is Meilin." Naoko answered.

Sakura smiled. "Thank you Naoko."

"Your welcome!"  
**  
  
**  
**  
  
**  
**  
  
**

**  
  
**"Doctor Li…" a Nurse May said flirtatiously. 

"Stop it," Syaoran said, pushing Nurse May aside. He walked to his desk and settled down. He looked towards Sakura's desk only to find it untouched.

"Doctor Li… Are you free tonight?" May tried again.

"No," Syaoran answered.

"Are you sure?" May looked affronted.

"Positive. Now if you don't mind, I'm busy."

May headed towards the door sulkily. She passed Sakura's desk when Sakura had just entered.

"May-chan!" Sakura smiled, trying to be friendly. May said nothing; she just glared at Sakura loathingly and pushed her way through. Sakura tried to remain jovial but to no success. She didn't even notice Syaoran in the room. "Fancy me trying to suck up to the other nurses around here," Sakura muttered incoherently under her breath.

Syaoran was about to make his presence known when Sakura's cell phone rang. Sakura looked at the screen before answering the call. "Moshi-moshi, Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked.

_"Sakura! I haven't seen you in a long time!"_ Tomoyo screamed making Sakura remove the receiver from her ear for the meantime. Even Syaoran heard Tomoyo's extremely high and sharp voice.

Sakura laughed. "You were at my place yesterday morning, remember?"

_"Yea… but you were half-asleep. Now, that doesn't count, does it? Sakura-Chan's more dead than alive when she's sleeping."_ Tomoyo said.

"Hey Tomoyo!" Sakura pretended to be offended. "How are you, anyway? The wedding plans and all?"

_"It's all going smoothly! Sakura, you must help me choose my dress!"_ Tomoyo said ecstatically.

"I will, Tomoyo, call me when you're going to get your dress."

_"Of course I will Sakura! I want you to be everywhere I go but your work doesn't permit it, does it?"_

"Yea… you're right. I'm really busy."

_"I tried calling you yesterday at around ten at night, but you didn't answer your home or your cell phone."_ Tomoyo sounded disappointed.

"Oh yea… I was still working then. I switched off my cell to avoid distractions," Sakura explained.

_"But it was so late! Are you sure Li-kun is not pushing you too hard?"_ Tomoyo asked concernedly.

"Yes, he is. In fact, he is a slave driver!" Sakura said. Syaoran knew at once that she was talking about him.

_"I knew it! I'll go and complain to Eriol about it and make him do something!" _Tomoyo said.

"It's alright Tomoyo-chan. No need to trouble Eriol." Sakura assured. Syaoran raised an eyebrow. Getting Eriol to help? That was hardly any help!

"Anyway… I guess it's not totally Li's fault. I'm difficult too, remember?"

_"Sakura… you're not."_ Tomoyo seemed confident. _"Oh yea… maybe you are sometimes."_ She added jokingly. Sakura giggled along with Tomoyo.

"Anyway… I came here to be a heart surgeon and I'm going to be a great one, right?"

_"Definitely Sakura-chan! For your mother, right?"_

Sakura nodded sadly. "Yes… for my mother."

Syaoran seemed overly-curious with that statement. Sakura became a heart surgeon because of her mother? What did her mother do? Force her to become one? Syaoran pondered over the facts as Sakura bid goodbye to Tomoyo and turn off her cell phone to concentrate on… work.

"Damn him…" Sakura continued muttering under her breath. "He's nuts to give me so much reports to do."

Syaoran smiled mischievously. So she thinks that he is pushing her. Well… he probably was. By giving her millions of reports to do on her first day instead of getting a patient to take care of was far beyond crazy.

It was not that Syaoran didn't trust her. He somehow felt that she would be a great surgeon, maybe better than he was. But… he wanted to take her learning process slowly and more properly. That way, she'll learn more and it would help greatly in her future.

All the teasing and remarks about being a rich man's daughter was to taste her determination and strength. Well… partly. He enjoyed making fun and angering Sakura. But… he didn't know why.

Syaoran was so deep in thought that he didn't notice that Yuma Shingwa, another nurse, had stepped into the office.

Yuma had a menacing look on her face. She was glaring daggers at Sakura's back as she confronted her prey unnoticed. In her hand, was a Styrofoam cup filled with a dark brown liquid. Her hands clenched and unclenched, trying not to rip the Styrofoam cup apart.

"Kinomoto," Yuma spat when she stood right behind Sakura's desk.

"Yes?" Sakura said, whipping around on the chair with wheels.

Yuma just smirked evilly and dumped the cup's contents on Sakura blouse. The hot liquid flowed down easily and made contact with Sakura's skin.

Unable to bear the heat, Sakura let out a small scream.  
**  
  
**  
**  
  
**  
**  
  
****  
  
**  
**  
  
**  
**  
  
**  
  
**  
****  
  
**  
  


**  
  
**  
**  
  
**So what would happen? Syaoran didn't notice Yuma entering. And Yuma didn't notice Syaoran behind his desk. And Sakura is… probably going to suffer scalds. 

So this is the end of this chapter. I'm probably aiming for ten chapters or so for this story. Probably more, probably less, my predictions are almost never accurate.


	4. Optimistic

**

* * *

Dark-wolfling: **Hello! I try to update every time an opportunity arrives. Not many yet, so far. Anyway, the story goes.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

[ ... ]

**Summary:** Sakura studied to be a heart surgeon. She has just started her training in Tokyo's biggest and busiest hospital. Syaoran is her mentor with an insolent attitude towards girls. Can Sakura cope with the extra work and all the strenuous activities in the everyday-bustling hospital? How will she cope with him? Is she going to give up?

**Extras:** Sakura's father is one of the richest men in Tokyo. But of course, having an older brother, the company was handed down to her brother, Touya. Sakura still can live off with the money her father is going to leave her. But, she chooses to have a career. A heart surgeon career, that is!

...

_On the previous chapter:_

_Yuma had a menacing look on her face. She was glaring daggers at Sakura's back as she confronted her prey unnoticed. In her hand, was a Styrofoam cup filled with a dark brown liquid. Her hands clenched and unclenched, trying not to rip the Styrofoam cup apart._

_"Kinomoto," Yuma spat when she stood right behind Sakura's desk._

_"Yes?" Sakura said, whipping around on the chair with wheels._

_Yuma just smirked evilly and dumped the cup's contents on Sakura blouse. The hot liquid flowed down easily and made contact with Sakura's skin._

_Unable to bear the heat, Sakura let out a small scream._

...

Surgical Heart

**Chapter 4: Optimistic**

...

"Ahh!" Sakura let out a small scream feeling the scorching liquid penetrate her skin.

Syaoran was alerted almost immediately and his eyes darted towards the vocalist. The sight he saw brought him to his senses. As a surgeon, he was trained to see what was wrong with a person very quickly. Seeing the brown stains on Sakura's skin and the red patches on her hands, he shot out of his chair and rushed to her side.

Yuma was dumbfounded when Syaoran appeared by Sakura's side.

_Since when was he here?_ Yuma wondered worriedly. _He could have seen me! Oh no, that's going to ruin my chance of going out of him!_ Yuma panicked inside but stood rooted to the ground. Her mouth widened slightly in shock as she stared, agape with the crushed cup in her hand.

"Doctor Li!" Yuma exclaimed when she found her voice. "What are you doing here?" She couldn't help but blurt out.

Syaoran glared at Yuma. He then eyed the cup in her hand. "I should be the one asking you that, Shingwa," he scowled.

"I didn't do anything! I swear! I'm innocent!" Yuma pleaded. "She-she forced me in doing this! Kinomoto is at fault!"

Syaoran ignored her and held Sakura's burning hands gently. Sakura grappled against him for awhile so he had no choice but to hold on to her tightly.

"Stay still Kinomoto! You're going to get scars if you don't stop struggling."

"No, don't touch me!" Sakura wrestled a bit more but the pain got to her and she allowed Syaoran to take control. Pleased with the power, Syaoran dragged Sakura over to the sink and placed her scalded arms under cool running tap water for around ten minutes. Sakura whimpered when the cool water came in contact with her swollen arms.

"Relax, the pain will leave soon," Syaoran assured as he held her hands delicately as he ordered Yuma to get some gauze. When Yuma returned, Syaoran carefully wrapped Sakura's burns with the dry gauze that had been fetched. Sakura watched helplessly as Syaoran treated her arms with extra care. When he was done, she still stared at the two burnt arms.

"Sakura…" Syaoran started.

Sakura's head shot up hearing her first name being mentioned by Syaoran. "What?" Sakura stuttered, hardly daring to believe her ears.

"I said Sakura. I can call you that, right? I am your mentor," Syaoran added. _How does that help anyway, you baka! You just had to accidentally blurt out her name, right?_ Syaoran mentally chided himself.

Sakura finally nodded. "Yea, I guess," she shrugged. "But I'm still calling you Li."

Syaoran tilted his hand slightly as a nod. "Fine, I didn't request for my name to be called. And plus…" he looked around to see that Yuma had already left the room, "If you actually do that, a lot of envious nurses are going to come after you."

Sakura snorted. "Just because they think _I_ like_ you_?"

"Yea… don't you?" Syaoran said teasingly.

"Of course I don't!" Sakura shouted; her face slightly red.

Syaoran sighed sadly. "And I thought you had a crush on me."

"Li Syaoran!!!"

[...]

"Where is Syaoran?" a ruby-eye girl demanded as she thrashed the covers of the hospital bed.

"Doctor Li is attending to another patient at the moment," Naoko answered.

"But he's supposed to be treating me!"

"Sorry but it's not Doctor Li, Li-san," Naoko said, a hint of fear in her quivering voice.

"What do you mean by not Syaoran?!" the girl questioned angrily, her chest rising and falling from her outburst.

"She means not me, Meilin," Syaoran said, approaching his cousin's bed.

"But…" Meilin pouted. "You promised…"

"I did not promise anything now, Meilin. Your doctor would be Doctor Kinomoto."

"Kinomoto?"

"Yes, Sakura Kinomoto. She is slightly late," Syaoran noted, taking a look at his watch.

"Then I don't want such an irresponsible girl to be my doctor!" Meilin complained.

"Hoe!" a girl's voice was heard just outside Meilin's private room.

"What's that?" Meilin asked. Syaoran just shrugged, looking towards the door as if anticipating for something or someone to come.

"Hoe! Gomen! Aiee! Sorry!"

"Sakura?" Syaoran looked like he wanted to burst out in laughter. Sakura, who had been shouting 'sorry' just now, entered Meilin's room, panting heavily.

"Who is this dog?" Meilin asked rudely earning a glare from Syaoran.

"Hello Li-san! I'm Sakura Kinomoto, your doctor," Sakura smiled in attempt to cover her exhaustion.

Meilin gaped at Sakura before turning to Syaoran. "She – is – my – doctor- ?" Meilin asked, word for word.

Syaoran just nodded. "Now… be nice, Meilin. And I'll send you home when you are discharged."

[...]

"She was sucking up to him!" Yuma cried out, enraged of her previously foiled plan.

"What did she do, Yuma?" May, the nurse who had tired to get Syaoran to go out with her that morning, asked.

"She forced herself on him and made her touch her all over her hands and arms," Yuma said exaggeratingly. She was very, very pleased of the attention she was getting from the nurses. The usual scheming group: May, Kato, Lira and Yuma.

"Ewww…And Syaoran complied?" Kato asked.

"No… As I said… she practically forced herself on him!" Yuma lied.

"But how did she do that?" Lira asked.

"You see, it all begin when I was innocently going to give that Kinomoto a cup of coffee to drink, since she worked up till quite late yesterday. And then she spilled the coffee all over herself, making it seem like _I_ was the one who spilt it on her."

"That b-t-h!" May growled furiously.

"Uh huh…" Yuma nodded her head vigorously. "And then she practically made herself look pitiful to make Syaoran fall for her trap! But you know Syaoran, he won't be that dumb. So… I'm thinking that she has some evil magic powers to steal Syaoran away from us!"

"Yea! That must be it! She somehow possessed him!" Lira said, going with the idea.

"Yes… now that's the problem," Yuma said seriously. "What are we going to do?"

[...]

"Ouch!" Meilin howled in pain when Sakura injected some fluid into her body. "How do I know that you're not trying to kill me?!"

Sakura forced a smile. From the first moment she had met Meilin, she could tell that the girl detested her. She even wondered whether this girl was physically sick or mentally disabled.

"I won't, Li-san," Sakura answered sincerely.

"But you could be lying," Meilin said stubbornly.

"I'm not lying, Li-san," Sakura still smiled, trying to be as polite as possible.

"But you could be lying that you're not lying that you're lying!"

Sakura wanted so sigh, as exasperated as she was, she still had to contain herself. Even she had limits for patience! Sakura just smile sweetly at Meilin, without speaking. It would just provoke Meilin to find faults in her more.

"It's that the smile you used to seduce Syaoran?"

Sakura's smile immediately vanished. "What?" She frowned.

"You seemed to be quite close to him."

Sakura was lost. Where did Meilin get that idea from? What did she do to make her think that? "I think you're mistaken, Li-san. Doctor Li and I are only mentor and student. Nothing more than that."

"Oh really? But he was going to burst out laughing when you entered the room. And Syaoran rarely even shows a smile. He is serious! He just goes around with that frowning face of his," Meilin huffed.

"But…" Sakura was going to protest. _How close is she to him, anyway?_

"Syaoran was my fiancée before, so I know him more than you do!"

_Fiancée?__ That guy got himself a fiancée?"_ Sakura wanted to laugh at that idea but thought against it. It was not going to help the present situation.

"And if you dare try to lay a figure on him…" Meilin pinched Sakura on her arm making Sakura wince and pull back. "That's a taste of what you'll get."

Sakura bit her lip to prevent herself from screaming. Her arm was almost on fire. She could still imagine the certain numb parts and the badly scalded parts. After being treated by her mentor, she had worn her white uniform which was long-sleeved and cloak-like.

"I understand Li-san," Sakura said, backing towards the door. "I'll take my leave." And Sakura turned around and raced down the corridors and towards the ladies bathroom.

...

"So that's my perfect plan!" Yuma smiled proudly. "It's sure to get her and she won't even feel it coming her way!"

"Yes, Yuma you are so smart!" Lira patted her friend's back in praise, only to boost Yuma's ego even more.

They heard the door being pushed open harshly and then the chocked sobs of a girl. Being the busybody group they were, Yuma and her friends advanced towards the crying. "What did I do to her?" came the girl's angered voice. "What did I do to her in my past life?"

"Doctor Kinomoto?" Kato asked. She turned to her friends who had to hold back their grins. _Perfect! The open door to the start of their plan! _Reading each other's mind, the foursome walked towards Sakura.

"What happened?" Lira asked with fake concern. Then they saw that Sakura was rubbing her hand in pain.

"Oh Doctor Kinomoto! I'm so sorry! If it was because of the hot coffee I accidentally poured on you just now, I apologize profusely!" Yuma acted. Her acting was moderately good and it was able to fool Sakura.

"It was an accident?" Sakura asked.

"Yes… and I'm terribly sorry! I just wanted to deliver you a cup of coffee since you stayed up late last night. But I tripped and the coffee landed on you," Yuma continued with her act.

"Oh… it's alright," Sakura broke into a smile. _They want to make friends with me? So maybe they don't actually hate me._

"Thank you Doctor Kinomoto!"

"Call me Sakura!"

"Ok Sakura!" the four said in unison.

[...]

* * *

Aiee… Sorry for making Sakura so, so dense! Perhaps she didn't see the evil smile Yuma gave her before the cup tilted. Ah well… what do the evil group plan to do with Sakura? Perhaps you all can guess by that one particular scene in this chapter. It'll all be revealed. This is just a part of the story. Not this whole story would be about the foursome rivalling Sakura over Syaoran. Nope. wiggles finger It will include other stuff too!

* * *


	5. Trapped

**AN:** One word: Sorry. I know it's been months. I was debating whether to leave it or continue and I chose the latter. I decided not to be lazy and do this after all!

**Disclaimer: **Not mine at all. Bleahs.

**-----**

**Summary:** Sakura studied to be a heart surgeon. She has just started her training in Tokyo's biggest and busiest hospital. Syaoran is her mentor with an insolent attitude towards girls. Can Sakura cope with the extra work and all the strenuous activities in the everyday-bustling hospital? How will she cope with him? Is she going to give up?

**Extras:** Sakura's father is one of the richest men in Tokyo. But of course, having an older brother, the company was handed down to her brother, Touya. Sakura still can live off with the money her father is going to leave her. But, she chooses to have a career. A heart surgeon career, that is!

**-----**

_On the previous chapter:_

_"Oh Doctor Kinomoto! I'm so sorry! If it was because of the hot coffee I accidentally poured on you just now, I apologize profusely!" __Yuma__ acted. Her acting was moderately good and it was able to fool Sakura._

_"It was an accident?" Sakura asked._

_"Yes… and I'm terribly sorry! I just wanted to deliver you a cup of coffee since you stayed up late last night. But I tripped and the coffee landed on you," __Yuma__ continued with her act._

_"Oh… it's alright," Sakura broke into a smile. They want to make friends with me? So maybe they don't actually hate me. _

_"Thank you Doctor Kinomoto!" _

_"Call me Sakura!"_

_"Ok Sakura!" the four said in unison._

**-----**

Surgical Heart

**Chapter 5: Trapped**

**-----**

"So we'll see you after work today?" Yuma asked.

"Yes, of course!" Sakura smiled and waved as she headed back to her desk.

By the side, stood a rather surprised Syaoran. "What are you doing with them? If I were you, I would strongly discourage you from participating in their group activities. It just plainly disgusts me."

Sakura shrugged as she arranged her folders neatly. "Who are you to tell me that when what _I_do also disgusts you."

"I never said that!" Syaoran protested. "I'm just still… shocked that you want to be a surgeon when plenty of other luxuries come your way."

"Well… you know what, Li? The thing that matters is that I know. What is your business that you so badly need to know mine?" Sakura asked, smiling in triumph.

"Everything Sakura, everything." Syaoran said gravely. "Anyway, where are you heading with them?"

"To a club, it's on the outskirts of Tokyo but they said it is really good!" Sakura said, while gathering the required equipment to see her patient. Syaoran gave a nod which Sakura chose to ignore. She walked out of the room in a huff while Syaoran held a thoughtful face.

Something suspicious was going on. He could feel it. And he was going to do a little spying.

**-----**

"So how was Doctor Li at work today?" Yuma asked.

"He was fine, but seriously, he should stop putting on that irritating face of his. It drives me nuts," Sakura mumbled incoherently, desperately trying to keep her files and documents in hand but failing miserably. "Do you think you could hold this for me for awhile?" Sakura asked, referring to her bag in hand.

"Err…" Lira glanced at their team leader who immediately gave her the _'play along'_ look. "Oh okay!" Flashing a fake smile, she picked Sakura's bag with her two empty hands. "So err… you don't like Syao- I mean, Doctor Li?" Sakura laughed, immediately denying any 'relations' to the man while Yuma's group discreetly stared at her suspiciously.

Sakura who did not notice the present tension, headed towards her car. "Let's take my car, shall we?"

**-----**

"Yes, yes, I will get it settled. By the dateline…Uh huh," Syaoran said in a bored tone into the phone, trying to get the other party to bid farewell. After a few more minutes of nagging from the caller, Syaoran decided he had enough. "Look, I'll get it done okay!" And with that, he slammed the phone back down on the receiver and gathered his belongings in one sweep. Taking one last brief glance at his office, he stalked out of the door and to the outskirts of Tokyo.

**-----**

"Your house is like… so cool!" Yuma exclaimed, trying to suck up to the innocent doctor. The rest of the group agreed.

"Thanks, I guess," Sakura said, tugging at the low-cut tank top Yuma made her wear. Adjusting her tight mini-skirt, she said unsurely to Yuma. "Are you sure I can borrow your clothes. I mean… I could just drape on some err… normal shirt and jeans."

Yuma and co. gaped at her, almost in horror. They began shaking their head vigorously. "Nuh-uh… definitely not."

"But you see, I'm not very comfortable in this. Besides, you guys are dressed more appropriately than me," Sakura pointed out nicely. Despite Yuma's choice for Sakura, she and her group were dressed less slut-like. They simply wore tight sleeveless shirts and longer skirts which covered a lot more than what was covering Sakura.

"Ah!!" Lira interrupted deliberately. "It's getting late. We better get going." And without another word, she chauffeured everyone towards the car and pushing a rather persistent Sakura.

**-----**

"Shit… I'm late. They're probably luring Sakura into some scheme now," Syaoran muttered worriedly to himself. After having chided himself for half an hour in his car _stuck_ in the traffic jam, he was definitely not in the right of mind. "Argh, that's it, I'm walking!"

Out of the blinking red and white lights, a black car swerved towards the curb, tyres screeching. An annoyed looking young man got out of the car and slammed the door shut, muttering nonsensical stuff to himself as he kept his hands warm from the biting cold.

"This better be worth it…"

**-----**

"Kino- Sakura! Are you all right?" Yuma screamed over the loud thumping noises that echoed throughout the whole club. Sakura who was not paying much attention to her surroundings, continued to drink out of the glass in her hand.

No, she was not drunk.

No, her drink was not spiked.

And no, she was not enjoying herself.

"Sakura!" Yuma coughed back down the next vulgarity just in time as Sakura whipped her head around so quickly that her hair swished roughly at Yuma's face.

"Oh god! I am so sorry! What was it you were saying?" Sakura apologised, trying to vision out the fuzzy forms in front of her.

Ok, maybe she was drunk.

"I said are you alright? Why aren't you dancing?" Yuma asked distastefully but Sakura was too woozy to take note. Yuma, of course knew why Sakura was not dancing. After all, she had partially caused it.

"Sorry I know you guys wanted to get me to know this place but I… Erm…" Sakura said as she tried to clear her mind. "Have to take a raincheck. Sorry!" Sakura apologised before turning back to her drink, draining out its contents and asking for more.

Yuma glared at Sakura evilly, her lips turned up into an evil smirk. _Perfect._ _Opportunity_Those two words went through her mind, and what a wonderful pair they made for the plan of events that was supposed to unfold next.

…that was _supposed_ to unfold next, but didn't really go as planned.

Yuma grabbed a glass of liquid at the bar and she brought the glass over Sakura, tipping it ever so slightly. _Got ya!_ Yuma rotated her wrist a bit more and the cold liquid poured out of the glass, right out of it and onto Sakura's hair, top and skirt.

"Aikes!" Sakura screeched, standing up so abruptly that her surroundings started twirling around like a mad tycoon.

Before Yuma could slowly get all the liquid dumped on Sakura and act innocent, a large, warm hand shot out, gripping her wrist tightly to prevent any more mishap to poor Sakura's outfit.

"Cut it out!" the owner of the warm hand shouted.

Yuma's blood ran cold when she heard the voice. "Syaoran?" she asked meekly.

"It's Li to you. Dr. Li," Syaoran answered angrily, throwing her hand down roughly. Sakura who hadn't been able to get a hold of her surroundings, started to fall. And it would have been a very bad fall, if it wasn't for Syaoran saving the day again. "Damn Kinomoto, what did you get yourself into?"

Sakura's clothes, or rather, Yuma's clothes were damp slightly. But because of its thin skimpy material, let's say, it was hard to keep anything covered.

Yuma, after recovering from shock, smirked at Sakura's dilemma. Syaoran was there and maybe he could see what a 'slut' Sakura was. After all, she was the one dressed like the slut not Yuma or her friends who had gathered to watch.

But if that was what Yuma had thought, then she had another thing coming.

Syaoran quickly tore of his black, heavy leather coat and gently wrapped Sakura with it. Muttering something about dealing with the nurses later, he picked up the damsel and walked out of the messed-up bar.

"Crap, that was not supposed to happen," Yuma groaned.

**-----**

Sakura was hanging limply in Syaoran's arms as he brought her out of the bar and back into the cold. He shivered slightly when the cold, crisp air came in contact with his bare skin. Sakura, however, lay peacefully in the warmth of his leather coat in his strong arms.

"Kinomoto, can you walk?" Syaoran tried asking. Sakura merely stirred slightly in his arms, shifting herself until she could snuggle her head in his chest comfortably. "God, how much did you drink?"

"Only a few glasses," came her tired mumble.

"A few glasses and you're already so screwed up!" Syaoran sighed heavily as he flagged a taxi to get them home. To _her_ home.

**-----**

Ok, so maybe her drink was spiked. She had a terrible headache, although Sakura was known to be able to hold drinks.

So, what did it matter? Sakura was _in_ Syaoran's arms. What more could any girl ask for?

Well, she could ask to be saved from Syaoran's lecturing later onwards.

**-----**

"Sakura, you lazy-bum, get out now before I decide to fire you for being extra late," Syaoran announced cheerfully as he barged into her room, fully dressed and ready to go.

A loud groan surfaced from the mountain of bed sheets as she rolled onto her side, ignoring Syaoran's entry.

Syaoran sighed, almost too sadly. "We had a great time last night, did we not? I understand your extreme tiredness but come on; we have to have a meal for more energy!" Syaoran raised an amused brow, braced for the entertainment of his life.

"WHAT!!!!!!!!"

**-----**

"What the hell are you doing in my house? Out, out, out!" Sakura shouted. After getting dressed decently and having washed up, she was awake and full of energy alright. Energy for anger.

"But Sakura-chan, I did you a favour last night,"

"Could you stop referring to last night as favours and stuff that make people grossed out!"

"But… then what do I call it?" Before Syaoran could raise any suggestions, Sakura's arm was already ready to drag him out.

"Get out now! Out, out, out!

**-----**

"Come on, nobody sulks for…," Syaoran paused to glance at his watch, "four hours, sixteen minutes and five seconds." It was their lunch time and he had _sincerely_ invited her for a quick lunch with him in the office.

"Sincere, my foot," Sakura snorted.

"Your welcome, Miss polite," Syaoran simply said. "Come on now, stop acting like an immature child and follow Daddy."

The next words came rather quickly. "Daddy," Sakura spluttered. "Yeah right, Li. As if you could ever be a dad figure. And for the record, I DO NOT ACT LIKE AN IMMATURE CHILD!"

"Oh yeah, sorry, I forgot," Syaoran added with a little hum, "You are an immature child!" Before Sakura could say anything, he reached his hand out to her. "Come on let's go, you can beat me up after lunch."

**-----  
**

Let's see: Four months and fifteen days. Ok, that's a long time since I last updated. Anyway, to be continued!


	6. Deprecating

**AN:** Hmm, what can I say? Not much really. But please just my string of apologies. I'm really (infinity) sorry for not updating in a darn long time. And I was supposed to complete a geography assignment but side-tracked a little to complete this. Thank you all for reading and reviewing and sorry for not being able to e-mail anyone.

**Disclaimer: **The respective rights go to the respective owners.

**-----**

**Summary:** Sakura studied to be a heart surgeon. She has just started her training in Tokyo's biggest and busiest hospital. Syaoran is her mentor with an insolent attitude towards girls. Can Sakura cope with the extra work and all the strenuous activities in the everyday-bustling hospital? How will she cope with him? Is she going to give up?

**Extras:** Sakura's father is one of the richest men in Tokyo. But of course, having an older brother, the company was handed down to her brother, Touya. Sakura still can live off with the money her father is going to leave her. But, she chooses to have a career. A heart surgeon career, that is!

**-----**

Surgical Heart

**Chapter 6: Deprecating**

**-----**

"It's back to work, darling," Syaoran smiled smugly at Sakura.

Surprisingly enough, Sakura had managed to be at equanimity throughout the whole lunch 'date'. However, during this 'date', they had come to certain terms. Terms which included Syaoran not taking any advantage of Sakura while Sakura is not to, under any circumstances, physically injure Syaoran.

"Now that we're both happy, we can go back to the bustling life of a busy little bee," Syaoran said, noting that there was a mixture of anger and helplessness on Sakura's face.

"Do I really have to get back to Meilin?" Sakura asked, her eyes staring at the ground as she fiddled with her hands.

Syaoran chuckled. "You're scared of her? She was already being quite nice to you." Almost immediately, Sakura's face turned pale and Syaoran quickly added. "But don't worry, she's being discharged tomorrow." Some colour returned to her face but Syaoran had to go and ruin it for her when he said, "After all, she is in no serious condition. Just getting herself sick on purpose all the time."

Sakura gulped. That probably meant seeing more of Meilin. It was definitely nothing worth looking forward to.

**-----**

The next few days, Yuma and her group did not even try to make peace with Sakura. They avoided her as much as possible and rarely spoke to her, only on occasions that simply could not be helped.

Syaoran had of course told Sakura about the water pouring incident and Sakura could not believe it at first.

"But why would Yuma want to do that? I thought she wanted to be my friend," Sakura had stated miserably.

After that, Syaoran had advised her strongly not to interact with them and to concentrate on her career. For once, Sakura obligingly listened to him.

Well, except for one occasion.

**-----**

"Hi Shingwa," Sakura said as she approached Yuma.

"Oh hey, look girls! This girl is actually talking to us!" Yuma said mockingly. "What? No smart comebacks? Sorry about going out with us? Well, guess what girly, we are not sorry for doing that to you."

"Why am I not surprised," Sakura muttered. "Anyway, it's not like you're worth talking to but I did not feel like keeping anything that belongs to you any longer... so HERE!" And with that, she dumped the cloths that Yuma had lent her over Yuma's head, making her screech in anger.

"AH! You bi-"

"No vulgarities with patients around, Shingwa,"came Syaoran's stern voice.

"Doctor Li! Ah Heehee," she said nervously as she slinked away.

"I thought I told you-" began Syaoran.

"Yes I know. You told me not to interact with them and to concentrate on my career. You told me that an hour ago. My memory is not that bad," Sakura grumbled. "Besides, I was willing to take it out with her."

"Okay, that's it Sakura. One report about what just happened, one letter of apology to _me_ for being disrespectful and one weird picture of you," Syaoran stated, "All these on my desk the next day."

"What! But I still have the other reports to hand up tomorrow! And what in the world do you want a weird picture of me for?" Sakura said, her voice rising in decibels as she spoke.

"For blackmail of course, dear Sakura-chan," he gave her a small wink before walking away.

"Oh, why did I even bother to ask," Sakura mumbled, walking back to her office with her head down.

**-----**

Sakura yawned, covering the mouthpiece with a hand before saying, "Uh huh. Okay, Tomoyo. Yes, I understand. I'll be there. I promise."

_"Sakura-chan? Why do you sound unenthusiastic? Gasp Don't tell me you are objecting to this wedding. Oh Sakura-chan. If you don't want me to get married now, I can cancel it."_

"Tomoyo! Stop talking rubbish. I'm just really tired now," she looked at the clock on the wall and sighed. _11:27pm_. It was late but she was still working her butt of trying to finish what Doctor Li had asked her to do. "I still have a lot of work to do. I tell you what, I'll call you tomorrow night and you can explain to me what I am to do on the day, okay?"

_"Oh okay, Sakura. Don't forget to call."_

"I won't. Bye Tomoyo," Sakura said tiredly.

_"Bye Sakura-chan!"_

Sakura hanged up and diverted her attention back to the piece of paper on her desk. "Apology... Apology," she said thoughtfully as she tapped her pencil against her chin. "Why am I even writing an apology letter to him? Argh," Sakura growled in annoyance. She shook her leg, and she shook her leg HARD! Before she knew it, CRASH, her mug had broken into pieces as she stared helplessly at the wounded porcelain.

"Damn, why must this happen to me?" Sakura grumbled before picking herself up to go and fetch a broom and a cloth.

**-----**

On the other side of the hospital, a young man was still at work, going from room to room to check up on the patients.

**-----**

Fifteen minutes later, a resigned Sakura plopped herself back on her seat to get back to the apology later.

A couple of minutes later, this was all she came up with.

_Dear Doctor Li,_

_Sorry _

Also a couple of minutes later, she lay soundly asleep with her arms as cushions. The drinks from yesterday might just have made her too drowsy.

**-----**

Just a little after twelve midnight, a white-clothed figure entered the staff's office. Almost immediately, he noticed the sleeping form on Sakura's desk. He stood there, smiled a little at her before returning to work.

**-----**

"All she knows how to do is sleep like a pig. What is she: Homeless?"

Sakura groaned softly as she tried to lift open an eyelid. What in the world was happening around her? To her, everything was just a bunch of mixed up questions. _Why is there so much whispering? Where am I?_

A vision came in line – Yuma and May were standing near the door staring at Sakura who looked back in confusion. They glared at her for a moment before continuing down the hallway as if nothing happened.

Sakura stared down at herself – white Doctor's uniform. Suddenly, it all came rushing back to her mind.

"Oh shit, I can't believe I slept overnight!" she murmured angrily to herself. Rolling of the couch of the office, she stood up, dusted her uniform – only to find it was simply draped over her.

Grumbling about how stupid she felt, she wondered why Yuma and May were only whispering amongst themselves. "Oh, that's why," Sakura murmured sarcastically when she saw the last person she wanted to see.

"Good morning to you too, Sakura-chan," Syaoran said with a hint of cheeriness. As Sakura was going to sit herself on her chair, Syaoran spoke, "By the way, I accept your apology, and your report was great and thank you for the weird photo of you."

"What?" Sakura said, flabbergasted.

Syaoran sighed dramatically and took a deep breath, "I said,"

"Yes, yes, I know what you said but-"

"Simple Sakura, an apology letter only needs to contain an apology and you fulfilled that with the forth word: Sorry. You report was really detailed especially with you emphasising a lot about yourself being victimised and lastly, I snitched the weird photo from under you desk," Syaoran said. Sakura looked ready to kill. Syaoran quickly reinforced yesterday's agreement to protect himself, "Ah, under the contract of agreement between myself and Kinomoto Sakura – she is not to physically abuse me under any kind of circumstances."

Sakura stalked over to him with her eyes burning, "I don't ca-"

"And any attempt to breach this contract would result in me making you my slave," Syaoran said, folding his arms smugly. Sakura immediately halted in her tracks. "Now, Miss Kinomoto, you better be getting back to work. It's already ten and I hope you take into serious consideration what the consequences of your actions will be."

"I already am working as your slave," Sakura said before resignedly walked out of the room, praying hard for an uneventful day.

**-----**

"Surgical instruments must be sterilised at -"

"What do you take me for, an idiot?" Sakura said, angrily. "Of course I know that surgical instruments need to be sterilised."

"Good," Syaoran smiled in triumph, "At least I got that into your head." He ticked of a box on his list of to-dos'.

"What do you take me for? I did go through many years of careful training and learning in med school, I don't need you to treat me like I was a complete -"

"Complete idiot? I wasn't."

"Good, cause if you did, I would -"

"I was treating you like an infant. You know those small cute little adorable bundles that go _wah-wah _all the time."

**-----**

Sakura dropped her keys as she passed the table on her way in her home. Finally, she was home sweet home. However one night away from home did not make her miss it any more than usual. It was like… the hospital _was_ her home.

Treading over to her answering machine, she checked for messages. Expecting none, she went to the bathroom to freshen up.

Beep '_Sakura, this is Touya. Dad… he's injured.'_

Within milliseconds, Sakura found herself right next to the answering machine waiting for her brother to say some more.

'_The bloody doctor is unsure of what to do, says he can't do anything without his mentor's help.'_

Sakura bent her head. Was she going to be like that doctor, needing her mentor for everything? Looking forward determinedly, she vowed that no such case would occur.

_'Anyway, no major damage done. He's not going to die so don't go off crying like some maniac, understand? Bye.'_

Sakura sighed. How could her brother be such a sadist? Oh yea, she remembered, he was supposed to be the big bad wolf.

And why hadn't he informed her of her father whereabouts? Which hospital was he admitted too? What sort of damage was inflicted on him? Was he conscious? Did he hit his head and had a concussion or something?

"WHY DIDN'T HE TELL ME ANYTHING!" Sakura shouted only to receive the echo that bounced of the walls of her house. "Right and why couldn't I just ask?" Sighing at her mood swing, she picked up the receiver and dialled the numbers that was oh so familiar.

**-----**

Walking down the hallway, she talked animatedly in the phone, her white coat flapping behind her. Passer-bys stopped and stared. Nurses stopped and glared. Well, at least that's balanced. So anyway, onto the conversation:

"I can't believe you didn't mention that!" Sakura yelled into the phone, taking into no consideration the attention she was receiving. She paused before replying, "Still, you're at fault. I left those twenty voicemails because I was worried. I was worried okay?"

"So how's he again? Are you sure it's only a minor sprain that's all?" She said, this time more softly. After a few nods and grunts, she hanged up. Sighing, she slipped her mobile into the huge pocket of her coat.

"So... where was I going?" She wondered aloud, absorbing her surroundings. "That's right! The office!"

"Geez, she forgot where she was going? I think she has Alzheimer's," a nurse muttered sarcastically, unaware of company.

"Very unlikely," Syaoran commented causing the nurse to spin around in fright. "She's still young." With that, he winked at her and walked away.

**-----**

"Hey Miss Popular," Syaoran greeted Sakura with a wide grin.

Sakura barely glanced at him as she typed furiously away at the computer.

"Oh come on, spill. Who was so important that you had to cause a scene while talking to him? Gary? Frank? Paul? George? Oh wait, you did mention this other guy last time…"

"Shut the hell up, Li Syaoran."

"Oh, have I been insulting your boyfriend. Oops, grammar error. I meant your boyfriend_s_." Syaoran added, his smile never wavering.

That got Sakura's attention. She immediately ceased her finger work and withdrew her hands from the keyboard. With the action of cracking her knuckles, she began with a very low voice. "First of all..."

"Oh it's alright, you don't have to explain. I understand," Syaoran interrupted.

"No you don't understand!" Sakura burst out. "First of all, I do not have a boyfriend. I repeat: DO NOT have a boyfriend. Secondly, don't you dare think I'm two-timing! Or three-timing, or four-timing or ten-timing for that matter! And lastly, I have never, not ever, mentioned anything about any other guy before. Understand?"

Syaoran meekly nodded. Feeling proud of her speech, Sakura relaxed and leaned back on her chair, posed her fingers deftly above the keyboard and carried on typing.

"So, that means you're single?"

**-----**

Okay, this marks the end of the sixth chapter which, I admit, have been delayed for a billion, trillion years. I'm really sorry about that. Really really sorry.


	7. Meritocracy

**AN:** Eh? Sorry? Wait, no. That's not enough. I'm terribly, absolutely, extremely, very, mournfully sorry for not updating for more than half a year. I have excuses but I doubt any would be good enough. So, the holidays are already coming to an end. Once Christmas is up, before I know it, it would be Back To School time. It'll be a new school and I'm not excited. Anyway, I just updated because… I felt really bad for leaving this hanging.

**Disclaimer:** CCS belongs to uh huh… yea yeah and yada. You know…

**-----**

**Summary:** Sakura studied to be a heart surgeon. She has just started her training in Tokyo's biggest and busiest hospital. Syaoran is her mentor with an insolent attitude towards girls. Can Sakura cope with the extra work and all the strenuous activities in the everyday-bustling hospital? How will she cope with him? Is she going to give up?

**Extras:** Sakura's father is one of the richest men in Tokyo. But of course, having an older brother, the company was handed down to her brother, Touya. Sakura still can live off with the money her father is going to leave her. But, she chooses to have a career. A heart surgeon career, that is!

**-----**

Surgical Heart

**Chapter 7: Meritocracy?**

**-----**

"Doctor Li! Doctor Kinomoto! Come quickly!" Nurse Naoko said, her chest heaving heavily. "A small boy… He's seriously injured."

Immediately, Syaoran and Sakura stood up, both running down the halls. As they ran towards their destination, Sakura noted with care that Syaoran was suddenly so serious. Just moments before, he was yet again teasing her, pulling pranks and laughing at her. Now, with his jaw set and his eyes serious, he took on the personality of an entirely different role.

"Quit daydreaming and step on it, Kinomoto!" Syaoran snapped.

Sakura immediately ceased her observation and concentrated on the task at hand. "Sorry," she mumbled.

Syaoran ignored her apology and started pulling on his gloves. Giving an once-over of his attire, he announced, "I'm going in first."

Before Sakura could argue, he disappeared behind the doors of the surgical room. "So much for a partnership," she mumbled.

-----

As the surgery process drew to an end, a young man in his twenties emerged from his black Lexus convertible.

"She better be ready," he muttered as he locked his Lexus, pocketing the keys. Sighing resignedly, he headed towards the main entrance of the building.

-----

"You saved him, Doctor Kinomoto!" Naoko exclaimed happily as she stepped out of the theatre.

"Thanks Naoko but it was actually-" Sakura was interrupted by other cries.

"Doctor Li, you were great! You did it again! You are simply the best doctor this hospital could ever have," a nurse complimented.

After moments of silence, Sakura said, rather unenthusiastically, "Yea, I was going to say something along those lines. Hey Naoko, I'll make a move first." Waving to Naoko, she turned and ran to catch up with Syaoran who had long left the theatre.

"Hey, the nurse was right, great job," Sakura complimented, as she walked hurriedly to keep up with Syaoran. "Why don't you say anything? A 'thanks' would be fine you know," Sakura said when Syaoran failed to make a sound.

"I can't say the same about you," he muttered in a low, un-humorous voice.

"I'm sorry," Sakura said, not fully understanding.

"I can't say the same about you doing a good job," Syaoran stopped to turn around and tell her. As soon as he was finished, he turned back and headed to the office.

"Wha-" Sakura halted in her steps, her mouth agape as she watched the retreating steps of her mentor.

-----

"Finally… It should just be around the corner. That took a darn long time," the same young man with the Lexus said.

-----

"Wait up!" Sakura shouted as the joints of her mouth started working again. "Hey, stop there Li!" Sakura demanded as she ran after him. He had already reached the office and was loosening his tie while reaching for a glass of water. "Why the hell are you being so moody?"

"Me, moody?" Syaoran snorted. "Yeah, right. Look, I was just being honest then. You were really not concentrating today."

"Aww, come on. It slipped and fell on to the floor. I picked it up. Everything was fine!" Sakura argued.

"Everything was not fine! We can't overlook this kind of thing so easily. How the hell did it happen in the first place?"

"My gloves were slippery, okay? They were slippery with the boy's blood," Sakura shouted, enraged.

"No in hell, it wasn't. You hardly touched the boy-"

"That's because you hardly allowed me to do that! You don't trust me!" Sakura interrupted. She also noted that Syaoran was coming closer to her. "What are you doing? Stay away from me, Li!"

"Don't you dare use the boy's blood as an excuse for your carelessness," said Syaoran, his voice a deep grumble. "It was these careless, manicured hands that caused it to slip, not the boy's blood!" Syaoran grabbed Sakura's hand as he said that, his grip so tight that Sakura could no longer feel her fingers.

"Li?" said Sakura as she widened her eyes in great disbelief and shock.

"Let go of her, animal!" All at once, a young man pounced onto Syaoran, grabbing him from the back.

"Touya?" Sakura could only stand and stare as her one and only brother tackled Syaoran to the floor. However, it seemed that he was having some competition. "Touya, Touya! Shit. Stop it Touya!" She ran towards him and tried to pry him away from her mentor's body.

"Sakura, let go. I want to beat this piece of shit up," Touya growled. A few moments later, he threw his hands down to his sides. "Fine, if you want it that way." Obviously worked up, he stormed out of the room.

"Touya, Touya, wait," Sakura said as she fumbled for her belongings. Without sparing a glance at Syaoran, she took her bag and ran out the room.

"Who the hell was he?" Syaoran asked himself. He could barely face her after how he had struck out on her. Thankfully, the fight with that mysterious man had helped him think straight.

-----

"Shit Sakura, I can't understand why you have to take this low-paying job," Touya complained as he Sakura followed him to his car.

"It's not low-paying, Touya," Sakura sighed tiredly.

"Once we get back, we're discussing this with Dad. He has got to reconsider letting you keep this job with all this violence at work and all," Touya said.

"What violence? _You _latched out on him, Touya! He could sue _you_ for violence."

"Sue me? Look what he did to you Sakura?" Touya said and lifted her right hand for her to examine her own bruise.

"It's just blue and black that's all. You could have broken his bones or something," Sakura stated.

"I don't know why you're even defending this guy. I…" Touya did not continue. It was like he didn't know what to say anymore and Sakura liked the peace. Glancing down at her slightly purple hand, she wondered sadly, _why did he do that?_

--

Behind a white pillar, Syaoran stood silently, watching the exchange between Sakura and the man. He had to look away when Sakura stared at her hand…

At _her_ hand which was injured by _him_.

--

"Touya, please don't," Sakura begged after him. "Please don't tell Dad. I promise everything will be fine once this event has passed everyone."

Touya's face clouded with absolute doubt and mistrust. "Yea right, and if this does not pass… I mean, hey, I'm definitely not going to forget about this. I don't like that guy you were talking to. I do not like the guy that just beat my sister up. I'm going to discuss all this with Dad and you are not going to try and stop me."

He said the last few words in a low and determined voice that Sakura was left speechless, unable to retort back.

"Come on, Dad's waiting," Touya said and took her bag from her.

-----

The next day, Sakura called in sick. Syaoran was not, to say, the least surprised. He had expected it. _What was wrong with him? _Losing control like that was never his strong point. _Why had he done it?_

Shrouded with his own impending questions, Syaoran sighed as he picked up the phone. "Might as well make amends," he said and began dialling.

-----

"He did what?" Tomoyo shrieked. However, her fiancée remained calm.

"Relax, he is just asking us for help. Come on, give us a hand?" After a while, Tomoyo reluctantly relented. "Hey, didn't you have a dress to pick up with Sakura?" Eriol asked, rather suggestively.

Tomoyo gave him a look that said, _Fine, you win_ and whipped out her mobile. Pressing speed dial, she held the phone to her ear as she waited for the familiar voice of her best friend.

"Hey, Sakura! It's me, Tomoyo. About my dress…"

-----

"I can't believe I'm betraying my best friend," Tomoyo grumbled as she reflected on whether she had made a wrong decision. However, when she spotted Sakura walking through the crowd and heading towards her, she knew it was too late.

"Hi Tomoyo, sorry to keep you waiting," Sakura said smiling. She had fashionably donned on a long-sleeve shirt that left only the top of her fingers visible. "How are the wedding plans coming along?" Before Tomoyo had a chance to answer, Sakura pulled her along, "Come on, let's go and pick a dress!"

-----

Throughout the whole processions of picking a perfect dress, Sakura seemed to chat animatedly away to herself, unaware of the feelings of doubt clouding Tomoyo's mind.

"Tomoyo, what about this? I think the frills are not overdone and the layering is beautiful," Sakura said. When Tomoyo failed to respond, Sakura glanced at her best friend. Seeing her in a daze, Sakura put down the dress and approached her dreaming friend. "Tomoyo, what's wrong?"

Tomoyo immediately snapped out of her daze and looked at her friend apologetically. "Sakura, they made me do it. Please don't be mad at me! Li wanted to made amends so he approached Eriol for help and now Eriol got me into it to. I can't back out now Sakura but you have no idea how guilty I have been feeling these past few hours. I just couldn't bear the thought of betraying you. Oh, please forgive me. I promise I'll-"

"Hold it, Tomoyo. Could you repeat that... slowly?" Sakura said, thoroughly puzzled.

Tomoyo sighed and took a deep breath. She should have never agreed to the plan.

-----

Minutes later, they reappeared from the wedding gown shop and they strolled leisurely along the pavement.

"So, what do we do now?" Tomoyo asked, definitely less worked up than before.

"Nothing, just go as according to plan. I don't know about it, only you, Li and Eriol," Sakura said. Her eyes were set determinedly. "I'll like to see how this turns out."

"There they are, as planned," Tomoyo said, pointing to two shadowed figures under a cherry blossom tree. "Are you sure-"

"Yes, I'm sure Tomoyo. Let's go and say Hi to our fellow friends," she punctuated the last word with a tinge of sarcasm.

"Oh look, there's Tomoyo and Sakura," Eriol exclaimed with pretence.

"Hi guys, what a coincidence!" Tomoyo said, her smile wavering. She made eye contact with Eriol, dreading to tell him how horribly their plans had turned out. Their very actions could dearly piss Sakura off.

"Hey Sakura, coincidence, eh" Syaoran said, looking solely at her. Sakura merely grunted in response. He wanted to grimace at the irony of it all but he did not want Eriol and Tomoyo's efforts to be in vain.

"Guys, why not we head to the ice-cream parlour together," Eriol suggested purposely, emphasising the last word. "Hey Sakura, Tomoyo tells me that both of you were just heading there."

"Weren't we?" Sakura said, biting back sarcasm unsuccessfully. "Now, _let's_ just go, shall _we_?"

-----

The short journey to the ice-cream parlour brought zero results for the 'reconciliation' of Sakura and Syaoran. Sakura kept pretending to be engrossed in their surroundings, exclaiming unnecessarily whenever they saw a tree. When they came through the doors of the parlour, everyone secretly thanked God for the absence of those green-leaved plants with barks.

"Now, if Eriol and Syaoran would just go and order for the ladies," Sakura said aloud. Everyone stared at her. "Be a gentleman please." She separated Tomoyo from Eriol and dragged her to an empty seat.

"Sakura, what are you doing? You are foiling Li's plans," Tomoyo whispered harshly. Sakura simply shrugged as if saying, 'So?'

Moments later, and to Sakura's dismay, Syaoran appeared empty-headed. "Erm Tomoyo, Eriol is asking for you-"

Before Syaoran could finish, Tomoyo squealed, "Okiee! I'm coming Eriol!" and dashed off her seat, leaving Sakura alone in Syaoran's presence.

"Are you going to stand there like an idiot or plump your-"

"Okay, okay, I get it," Syaoran hurriedly sat, opposite Sakura. After what seemed like eternity, Syaoran finally plucked up the courage to open his mouth to speak ﾨC only to be interrupted by an impatient-looking Sakura.

"Don't say you're sorry, you most probably don't mean it. I don't know why the hell you did all that. Fine, I can take the criticism but violence? I really don't understand you Li. One moment you're like this and the next you're like that. It's like a branch snapping in you all the time. I really don't know what to do."

Syaoran looked stumped. Unsure of what to do, he simply said, "Uh okay." Before any more of the conversation could be continued, Eriol and Tomoyo reappeared with trays of ice-cream in their hands.

"Here you go!" Tomoyo said, beaming widely. She focused her glance on Sakura and noted that she looked disturbed. Fixing a false smile on her face, she said, "Dig in everyone!"

-----

Di. Di. Di Sakura stared, horrified, her mouth forming the words _NO!_ Unfortunately, the bomb still exploded despite her mental protests. "Damn, so close," she muttered unhappily to herself.

"Oh my," a voice said, spooking Sakura. She thought she was alone in the room. Unfortunately for her, the person she wanted to avoid was talking to her. "That's a rather interesting game - The Game of Death. Now, now, better get serious before this game of death becomes a reality."

"I don't know what you're talking about, honestly," Sakura said indifferently. She tried to shake her chair to rid off the pest that was currently leaning on it. He was so close, so close.

"Well, we have a-" He paused to look at the list, "Mrs Takopachi waiting for you."

Sakura stopped abruptly. "You're kidding," she said with an unamused voice.

"Yea, you're right. I'm kidding. You caught me," Syaoran said.

"I thought so, I mean how can someone be named-" Sakura was saying incredulously when Syaoran interrupted.

"It's actually Mrs Octopus waiting for you."

-----

Sakura did not know how he did it. Like she had told him in the ice-cream parlour ﾨC "_One moment you're like this and the next you're like that"_ ﾨC that was exactly what she was experiencing today. She was not going to take that back.

Yesterday, she was pissed at him. Today, he made her smile. What exactly would tomorrow bring?

She thought these as she walked down the hallway, towards a room 222. After all, Mrs Octopus was waiting for her.

-----

I would just like to prepare a sorry speech in advance. For the next chapter or the next few, I have really no idea when will it be before I can get down to completing it and posting it up here. As I said: new school, new environment, and new people. It's like a whole new world I'm entering and I'm scared. I've been less 'depressed' this year. Thus, I would like to propose a toast to mental stability!


End file.
